I Hate James Potter
by Findarato Arafinwion
Summary: James decides that Lily doesn't have enough music in her life. Based on Alexander Rybak's 'OAH'. Oneshot. Lily's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own either Harry Potter or OAH, they belong to Mrs. Rowling and Alexander Rybak respectively.**

* * *

I hate James Potter. He is the most arrogant toe-rag I have ever known. Today was the last straw. It had started out innocently enough.

I was heading to the common room to retrieve my bag before Transfiguration. It was as I was climbing the steps that the music started. Literally. Those on the staircase started clapping in rhythm, and it went downhill from there.

The ridiculous James Charlus Potter was singing. Or rather, he was serenading. And I was the objected of his affection, as usual.

"Singing oah  
I love you oah  
You're way too young for me  
But I don't mind"

I closed my eyes, grimaced, and then rubbed my forehead. I turned around to face him.

"Potter, I'm not interested in you!"

"Come on, Lily," he begged, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. On anyone else they would be adorable. On him, they were repulsive. "Just give me a chance!"

I rolled my eyes. Is his skull truly that thick?

"Listen," I told him. "I don't want to go out with you!"

I continued up the steps. He followed me, still talking.

"Fine, but what if we just…"

I interrupted him.

"For the last time, Potter, stop following me!"

I continued on to the common room, neatly stepping over the vanishing step, and leaving him standing dejected at the foot of the stair. Honestly, I don't care.

* * *

As I made my way across the red and gold room, Potter (how on EARTH did he get there before me? You can't apparate in Hogwarts) started singing again. Seriously, he needs to get singing lessons. His voice makes a Merperson's sound like Enya.

"Never mind what your girlfriends say  
Deep inside I'm quite okay  
I may have fooled around once or twice –"

Here I let out a very unladylike snort and quickly step out of the way of Black, who I realized was also singing. Was that Marlene?

"But I really need you!"

Marlene slapped Black across the face. Good for her!

I reached for my bag. As soon as my hands close around the strap, tens of stuffed bears explode from the couch. A note had been stuck just inside my bag.

Scribbled on a piece of parchment, in Potter's messy scrawl, were the words 'let's start by being friends'. I raise an eyebrow. Seriously? Hell would freeze over. It was then that I noticed that Potter had still been singing the entire time.

"And it's not like I'm the only guy  
I know how you make them cry  
So let's start by being friends  
And let this friendship never end"

As I rushed to Transfiguration, his voice echoed down the stone corridor.

"I knew you years ago  
When I was - I don't know  
But let you say it's love"

* * *

I hurried through the doors to find that I was late. McGonagall gave me a disapproving glare. Turning bright red, I slid in between Marlene and Alice.

"What took you so long?" Alice hissed at me as we pulled out our books.

"Potter," I whispered back. I dropped a quill, and ducked under the desk to retrieve it. When I came out again, there was Potter and his ridiculous friends, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, all three armed with violins. Where did they find violins in Hogwarts? And even worse, Pettigrew was the only one who seemed to have any idea what he was doing the instrument. The other two looked like they'd never touched one before then.

McGonagall seemed to have lost her voice. She stood there, her arms down at her sides, fists clenched, while Potter continued to sing to the violin music. (Read 'screeches of dying cats')

"Singing oah  
I love you oah!  
You're way too young for me  
But I don't mind.  
Don't say maybe  
Just be my lady!  
No need to hesitate  
'Cause you'll be fine.  
Yeah!"

McGonagall seemed to have found her voice.

"OUT!" she practically screeched, gesturing wildly with her arm. "Detention, Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew! Get out of my classroom!"

Even though she wasn't talking to me, I still gathered up my books and fled, Marlene and Alice giving me sympathetic looks.

* * *

As I was running down the halls, I bumped into Thomas Wood, an all around respectable person who put his grades above all else and was slated for Head Boy next year by half of Hogwarts. Luckily I knew him, and he owed me a bit of a favor.

"Wood, could you take me out to Hogsmead this Saturday?" I asked him, feeling the heat run to my face.

He blinked, a little nonplussed, by said yes nevertheless.

* * *

We were sitting in Madam Puddifoot's, drinking wine and talking quietly. I was quite happy, as I said before, he was a nice guy, and the perfect gentleman, unlike some people I could name.

"So tell me what I want to hear."

I was in the middle of clinking glasses with him when I could have sworn that I heard singing. I quickly dismissed it as my imagining things.

"No wait - let's just leave it there"

I heard it again as I opened my menu. Potter had better not be there if he valued his life.

I blinked as I saw what was written under 'Hamburger'. I was pretty sure that was NOT what was originally on the menu. My suspicions were confirmed when I heard Potter's voice singing the line.

"You know I'm not good for you"

I held back a snort. Hit the nail on the head, he did.

I do my best to ignore him, smiling at Thomas. He grinned back at me. Potter kept singing. Luckily Thomas thought that it was part of the café's music.

God - I don't know what to do!  
I liked you from the start  
You melt my icy heart  
And now it's burning out!"

Thomas leans forward, and I do the same. Ha! This'll show Potter! Just before our lips touched, though, he ducked in and started singing again. I was ready to kill him. Still am.

Singing oah  
I love you oah  
You're way too young for me  
But I don't mind"

I try to push him away with my arm while still talk to Thomas, who was not amused. He stood up, throwing his napkin down on the table.

"I do not appreciate this, Lily," he told me, rather angrily.

"No, wait!" I called, but it was too late. He had already stormed out of the building.

More dying cats resounded through the small café. The rest of the Marauders where present.

"Don't say maybe  
Just be my lady  
No need to hesitate  
'Cause you'll be fine"

I got up and walked quickly to the kitchens. I'd exit by the back way, and get to Hogwarts and the girl's dormitories as quickly as I could.

* * *

I didn't get very far. Potter was waiting for me in the kitchen. How did he change outfits so fast?

"Don't go away  
All what's left of me  
I once believed you was in my soul!"

Save his soul? Phah! I shove my arms into his chest and push him out the door, as he _still_ continued to sing.

"But if you saw me now - crying secretly  
Would you hold my hand and never let it go?"

I slam the door shut, collapsing against it. I couldn't wait for the end of the year.

* * *

Finally, _finally_ the school year was over. I found an empty compartment on the express. No more Potter for the entire summer! I gave a mental cheer, and then sighed in relief. I made it. Hopefully I wouldn't have to set eyes on Potter until the beginning of seventh year.

I closed my eyes for a moment, and then was aware of someone else entering the compartment. Whoever it was sat down beside me, and began to sing. Loudly. In my ear. How Potter thought this was the way to earn my affections, I don't know.

I'm singing oah  
'Cause I love you oah  
You're way too young for me  
But I don't mind"

I shoved at him with my arms, but he only leaned closer, forcing me to almost stick my head the window to get away.

Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew were now in the compartment too, playing on the violins. Thank goodness Pettigrew was the one closest to me. At least his playing was decent.

Don't say maybe  
Just be my lady  
No need to hesitate  
'Cause you'll be fine"

Now he grabbed my hands and started clapping them. I yanked them out of his, slapped his face hard, and pulled my hat down over my eyes. I sunk low in the chair, before standing up, grabbing my trunk, and dragging it to a compartment full of first years.

"I'm sitting with you now, you don't have to leave." I announced, and then plopped down between two mystified eleven year olds.

In the distance I heard a loud shout of 'hey!', and the music stopped. Finally!

* * *

**So I had this idea pop into my head out of the blue, as I was cleaning my room, actually. I had 'OAH' by Alexander Rybak going through my head, and thought 'this would fit James and Lily Potter so well', and this story idea was born. **

**For those of you following The Black Twins or Alone Yet Not Alone, don't worry, I fully intend to update those soon, well, as soon as my sister and brother stop hogging the computer. I guess Nim has some excuse, though, she still needs to finish her essay. I finished a week ago. Anyway, I'm almost finished writing the next chapter of the Black Twins, so expect an update in the near future. In the meanwhile, enjoy this!**

**Oh, for those of you wondering, the song is called 'OAH', and it's by Alexander Rybak. You can find it on YouTube pretty easily. You'll want to watch the official video, not a lyrics one, as I based the scenes off of the various incidents in the original. **

**Please review! Reviews encourage me to write, and they might possibly hurry chapters along. :)**

**~Ginny**


	2. AN

**Obviously not an update, as this is a one shot, but I need to say that I'm taking down all my stories on this account and re-posting them on my original account. If you've favorited/reviewed, and want to do it again, a link to my account is below. Also, please don't raise the alarm when this story appears as an exact duplicate, I don't want my account removed. :D**

**~Ginny, aka Nimrodel626**

**fanfiction ~ nimrodel626 (Just take out the spaces and add the 'dot net slash')**


End file.
